gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: Dirty Little Secrets
Gears of War: Dirty Little Secrets is a 6 issue arc of the Gears of War: Comic Series. The first issue was released in August 2011. Issues Part One (Dirty Little Secrets) A new, six-part epic begins, leading up to the release of the Gears of War 3 game! Dirty Little Secrets picks up at the end of Gears 2 with the sinking of Jacinto. Find out what becomes of Marcus, Dom and the rest of the COG forces as they continue their struggle against the Locust invaders.http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=19633 Part Two (Never Forgive, Never Forget) In part 2 of Dirty Little Secrets the Gears have taken refuge on the island of Vectes, where they must defend the local civilians from marauding bands of Stranded. Joining them are their old enemies, the fiercely independent Gorasni. Memories of old atrocities may lead these tentative allies to kill each other instead of their common foe.http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20537 Part Three (Need to Know) In part 3 of Dirty Little Secrets, the Gears have found their respite on the island of Vectes to be all too brief. The Lambent – a deadly, mutating lifeform – has followed them from the mainland and now threatens to wipe out what's left of humankind. Chairman Prescott has a plan he can reveal to no one – least of all Marcus Fenix.Summary Part Four (Diaspora) The Coalition of Ordered Governments has ceased to exist – its refugees find themselves forced to live like the tribal Stranded they once despised. Delta Squad, now based on an aging carrier, struggles to defend the refugees. Meanwhile, Adam Fenix takes desperate steps to find a way to destroy the virulent Lambent.http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=21141 Part Five (Keyhole) Part 5 of "Dirty Little Secrets." Colonel Hoffman now heads up an outpost of Gears and civilians in the historic location of Anvil Gate. Sgt.Bernie Mataki takes point on finding food and supplies, but her excursions lead to tense encounters with local, hostile Stranded. Part Six (No Hiding Place) *Series finale. *This series final features the comics debut of QUEEN MYRRAH, leader of THE LOCUSTS! *Leads readers into GEARS OF WAR 3 game! Appearances *Jon *Yanik Laas *Lowe *Mac *Teodor Marisc *Bernadette Mataki *Donneld Mathieson *Quentin Michaelson *Queen Myrrah *Nathan *Richard Prescott *Rivera *Drew Rossi *Padrick Salton *Sarah *Dominic Santiago *Mel Sorotki *Jace Stratton *Anya Stroud *Helena Stroud *Bai Tak *Miran Trescu *Unidentified Gorasni (Scarred) *Unidentified King Raven pilot (KR Zero-Four) *Unidentified Onyx Guard (Door Gunner) *Unidentified Onyx Guard (Recon) *Unidentified Pelruan Harbormaster *Dizzy Wallin |creatures=*Brumak *Dog *Gas Barge *Human *Locust **Armored Kantus **Drone *Lambent **Lambent Brumak **Lambent Shale Eel **Lambent Stalk *Mangler *Polyp *Reaver *Tempest |events=*Lambent Invasion **Battle of Gerrenhalt **Emergence on the Southwest Coast of Vectes **Flooding of Pelruan **Sinking of the Harvest **Sinking of the Nezark *Locust War **First Battle of Azura **Hammer of Dawn Counterattack **Operation: Hollow Storm **Siege of Jacinto **Skirmish in the Kashkur Foothills *Pendulum Wars **Bombing of Sikorla *Stranded Insurgency **Ambush in Central Vectes **Ambush in Grid Charlie-Three **Stranded raid on Pelruan |locations=*Azura **Pinnacle Tower *Kashkur **Anvil Gate ***The Mess **Kashkur Foothills *Learan Prison *Republic of Gorasnaya **Branascu **Ramascu *Tyrus **Endeavor Naval Shipyard **Gerrenhalt **Jacinto City ***Wrightman Base **Port Farrall *Republic of Gorasnaya *Vectes **New Jacinto **Pelruan |organizations=*Coalition of Ordered Governments **Coalition of Ordered Governments Air Corps **Coalition of Ordered Governments Army ***Delta-One ***Onyx Guard ****Red Squad **Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy *Stranded *Union of Independent Republics |vehicles=*C-One *Centaur *Gelen Class Frigate **Nezark *King Raven **KR Zero-One **KR Zero-Three **KR Zero-Four **KR Zero-Five **KR Three-Three **KR Eight-Zero **KR-239 **KR-471 *Packhorse *Paryk *Raven's Nest Class **CNV Sovereign |technology=*Boomshot Grenade Launcher *Hammer of Dawn *Hammerburst II *Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon *Longshot Sniper Rifle *Mk 1 Lancer Assault Rifle *Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle *Rocket Launcher *Snub Pistol |miscellanea=*A2897 *Adaptive Atmospheric Manipulation System *COG Armor *Emergence Hole *Gorasni *Gorasni (language) *Kashkuri *Pesanga *South Islander *Tyran *Tyran (language) }} Cover Gallery Dirty Little Secrets 1 cover.jpg|Part One cover Issue 19 variant.jpg|Part One Limited Variant cover Dirty Little Secrets 2 cover.jpg|Part Two cover DLScover3.png|Part Three cover DLScover4.jpg|Part Four cover DLSCover5.png|Part Five cover DLS6cover.jpg|Part Six cover DirtyLittleSecretsIssue1Cover.jpg|Unused Alternate Part One/Volume cover done by Leonardo Manco References Category:Comic